Happy Birthday sara, wth an awesome twist
by 11.u.n.s.c.r.i.p.t.e.d.11
Summary: Sara, she's that one of the group of CSI's everyone un knowingly loves. Its her birthday, and something happens that she will never forget.
1. Dream

"Sara, would you mind looking at this for me?"

"uh-um yea er sure Grissom, but where the hell are you?"

"In your office"

"oh right" Glazed over Sara walked back to her office from across the hall where she had been talking to Warrick.

"SUPRIZE!"

There standing with a huge grin on his face was Greg Sanders, wrapped in purple wrapping paper and a white bow on his head.

"wha. Wha—the.. urm…"

"Gotcha Sar, happy Birthday have a Greg," Catherine shoved a gleaming Greg into Sara's arms

"We thought you'd like one." Grissom Budded in while Sara was still in shock.

Looking back and forth from greg to grissom Sara began to cry. She had no clue what happened to her. All of a sudden out of no where Nick came up from behind and Gave Sara a huge hug. She then realized these were tears of joy.

"Thanks guys… hey, anyone have scissors? I'd like my present now."

Just as soon as Sara said the word scissors she found herself in a huge hug of none other than Greg. He whipered in her ear, "Im sorry im n-not Grissom"

"Greg, Grissom… I… I… Im so sorry grissom, but greg, you will never be him. You are better"

"I'm… I'm better?"

"yes greg. Your younger, and im sure your muffins taste better!"

"it's a buetiful Friday evening, the sun is setting, and everyone is ready to PARRR TAYY" the ferocious voice of Ryan Seacrest came booming through her radio alarm.

"Damn it! DAMN! SARA! AGHHHH" sara began slapping herself so much that she made a huge red mark on her hair line, "HOW COULD YOU SLEEP THIS LONG?"

Sara through herself out of bed, into the shower, in some clothes, and dashed to her car. She couldn't be late for work. Not on Her birthday. They had all baught her a cake. Granted of course it was suppose to be a surprise, she still felt she needed to be there on time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is all i have time for now, there will be more!


	2. Get Courage Greg

She finally arrived at the office, jumping out of her car she could see Warrick lingering outside pondering the latest case.

"It's about time you got here Sara. Grissom's going to have a fit."

"Thanks Warrick, I think you have forgotten something," Sara eyed him with a small smirk.

"Ah yes, Sara, could you take a look into the History of Child Negligence in the Johnson case for me? Thanks."

"Not a chance war. Not today." Sara simpered off into the office, where she found a very red faced Grissom looking at her.

"Nice of you to show up, sidle"

"Something wrong Griss? One of your workers come in late?" Sara Joked with him, although it seemed as though he didn't quite fallow.

"Right. Get started on the evidence. Send the Swabs to Greg, and this time, make sure he uses the right machine. Thanks. Oh and Sar, Happy birthday"

Sara Walked right past Grissom, who now had a huge grin on his face. She hadn't caught His happy birthday. This was turning out to be a fairly horrible birthday, although much better than last year's.

"Greg, Griss told me t--- What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh Hello Sara. I'm Just, I'm Just trying out this new thing; it's supposed to help you focus." Grinned an Extremely giddy Greg While he was staring at a raspberry sitting on the top of the computer, and his legs on both of his arm rests.

"Right, well when you are done uh… that… Run this for me, it should match The John Doe, if it doesn't, well... I don't know."

"I'm on it. Um, would you um, Like… Muffins?"

Totally confused Sara looked Greg up and down. It had just occurred to her How extremely cute he looked in his lab coat.

"Muffins? Greg, are you on something?"

"Um I know this err... Muffin..."

"Seriously Greg? What the hell are you trying to say? You know a muffin?"

"Place, a muffin place, d-did you, oh um, would you like to come with me… for one?"

"Uh, sure… a muffin sounds like uh, it could be good. When?"

"uhgm—tonight? I mean... erm if your free… um like you um... if you... err what I'm trying um, to say is, It could be like a birth-date" Greg was Bright red by now, this shouldn't have been hard, He knew her for so long, and why did he have to put the corny pun at the end?

_God greg your so stupid. She likes Griss. How could you! Birth-date? OH MY GOD! _Greg was going over what he had just said to her; mean while Un-noticing the huge attempt at containing laughter right in front of him.

"Nice Greg, And sure of course I will... but don't we have to… uh ... Grissom will get mad."

"Sara, it's called a break."

"Oh... Right."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

again, thats all i've had time for today, it'll have more every day!


	3. Birthday Cake

Sara walked over to Grissom's office, There was no Grissom. She ha no real idea of what just happened back there with greg. _ Did he actually ask me out? Or was he joking? What about Grissom? Would he mind... he wouldn't care. I mean he made it clear he doesn't like me… But what happens if he does? Would I get fired? _ Unnoticing, Sara wandered around the office for a good hour pondering all of this, then very un expectedly Greg Grabbed her shoulder.

"Whoo. Sara! I got yo-- Are you okay?"

Tears streaming down sara's face she looked him in the eye, "Yea, Uh Yea im fine…" whipping her eyes, sara began to walk towards the break room, totally forgetting about the muffins and her case, she wasn't even thinking anymore. She Finally reached the room, and found A very bored looking Cathrine sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Uh Cath, can I talk to you?"

"Whats wrong Sara? Who is it? Did brass do something?"

"Brass what? No. no Cath its Greg."

"What? Greg But? What about Grissom?"

Sara began to sob once again, It just occurred to her how obvious it was that she liked Grissom.

"Cath, Greg Just asked me to muffins. If i.. If I get fired I had so much fun. Remember that!"

"Slow down Sara, calm down. So greg asked you out? I knew it. I knew he would. Sara, you cant stay caught up with Grissom, he's just not for you. Besides, we both know how hard it is for greg, Just try it out Sar, you wont regret it."

"But am i? … what if" She tried to get her words out between her sobs, which were now muffled by Cathrines tear soaked Shoulder.

"Nothing is going to---"

"going to what?" Came a very frustrated voice belonging to None other than Nick.

"Nick.. just go. Leave me alone." She yelled between sobbs at him.

"Okay.. Cath, Calm her down.. I need her on the John Doe Case. Thanks" He said, getting even more frustrated.

- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

"Hey Grissom, Wheres the cake?"

"How the hell should I know Greg I thought you and Warrick were taking care of that."

"Warrick forgot it was her birthday. He's really pissed at himself. And I have no money." Greg Said with a Smirk and held out his hand bringing his fingers towards his palm several times.

"Greg, Im sick of giving you---" Grissom held out the 20 that would buy the cake, and in an instant Greg grabbed it and darted out of the office straight to the bakery across the street.

-- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

Huffing Greg Held out the twenty to the Cashier, "a – uh.. Black forest.. Cake"

"here you go son, Who is this for? You girl friend?" Said the cashier with a voice as though he were talking to a baby

"It's a birthday, thank you."

"Im sure it is, now run along home"

Greg Burst out of the doors and with irregard for the rush hour traffic sprinted across the street and back into the building.

"WARRICK GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE"

"What greg, calm down…. Oh.. shit. That's.. damn it."

"Yea warrick you forgot, you almost screwed everything up for me. This is my last chance man, now go put this in the … in … you know what, just put it in my lab, I have to go do something."

"Okay, whatever you say sanders" Warrick said rolling his eyes as he began to walk towards Greg's Lab


	4. the party

Placing the cake on Gregs Lab Bench Warrick looked around the room. It was littered with Magazines, and small gadgets not used in CSI, but the most interesting thing of all, was the picture of Greg and Sara that He had taken at the annual Relay. Sara looked Genuinely happy, and Greg with his arms wrapped around Her like she was a delicate butterfly about to fly away. Warrick Smiled, it was to cute, they were too perfect for eachother.

"Hey, Warrick, are we ready?" The very distinctive voice of Captain Brass Came into the Lab.

" I think so Brass. I don't know where Griss, and Greg are though."

"Gil is collecting Nick and Cathrine. And Greg Should be along shortly, he had something he had to do to get ready."

Soon after, Grissom, Cathrine and Nick came walking into the Lab. Grissom carrying what appeared to be a tiny antelope wrapped in shiney orange wrapping paper, and Cathrine holding a beautifully crafted Card. Nick on the other hand was watching behind him, very cautiously as though keeping a look out. Seconds later A man in coveralls appeared pushing a huge box.

"Thanks Guys for doing this" Said a very Nervous Greg, carrying a Bag on one side of his hip.

"Its what we do." The other five said simultaneously.

"Everyone ready? Got everything? Okay, here goes." Greg Picked up his Cell phone and Dialed Sara's, He heard her ring tone down the hall, and his stomach did a back flip.

"**Hello?"**

"**Sara, I have those results"**

"**Okay, im just on my way to grissom's office , can you meet me half way?"**

"**No im completely swamped down here, Griss sent me hours worth of Things to run, could you just come pick it up?"**

There was a little rustling behind greg as Grissom pretended to strangle him for that little comment, which was fallowed with a quick fake punch to the gut.

"**What was that?"**

"**Just the Printer going haywhire. Oh you wouldn't mind picking up a thing of ink from the supply room would ya sweety?" He said laying on that puppy voice that always got him anything.**

"**Greg do I have to? Just call Warrick or something."**

"**Fine Sara, just get down here, its quite interesting."**

"**I'll be there in 2 shakes."**

She didn't lie, she wa there in 2 shakes.

"SURPRIZE!" the whole lab shouted, causing sara to step back, and almost knock the new evidence over.

"Wow… I.. I … I don't know that to say! This is so cool!"

"I thought you'd like it Sara, Happy birthday" Grissom said Giving her a hug, this was the first time he felt completely comfortable around her, since she told him how she felt.

"Happy one Girl, Im sorry its not big, Here." Cathrine said Handing her The Buetiful card.

Opening the card Sara Said in great Amazement, "I never thought you guys cared. Or remembered. "

The card read:

_**Dear Sara Sidle;**_

_**Happy Birthday, Here's to a great year of CSI-ing. And an amazing Friendship. **_

_**Hope you'll join Myself, Grissom, Nick, Warrick, Brass, and Greg, at the Hilton Casino Next Tuesday for a proper birthday celebration.**_

_**With love,**_

_**Catherine Willows.**_

"Thanks Cath! Of course I will!"

Grissom preceded to handing her the antelope shaped pacage. She studied it for a few seconds then looked up at Grissom with a questioning look.

"I hope your kidding. You got me a puppy? Oh my gosh. Thank you!"

"Its not just any puppy," He said holding up the horrible card board cut out of a dog, with a not saying 'choose your own dog ad the pet mart' scribbled on it. "You can pick it!"

"Sara, Here," Nick gushed out, with a huge breath as he pushed the havy box toward her "Take my present."

Sara opened the top, revealing a bunch of Styrofoam popcorn. Digging through it she foud a Telescope. It was the one she was looking for too! This could not get any better.

"Oh Thank you so much Nick! Its exactly what I wanted!" She leant over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek which was fallowed by a glare from Greg.

"Warrick, fork it over." Sara Smiled a bigger smile than Greg had ever seen in his life, as Warrick passed her a small box.

It contained a Beautiful necklace with a butterfly on it, resembling one from a previous case that she admired.

Moving through the room, she looked at brass who handed her a hallmark card signed Brass, and then looking at Greg, she saw that famous Mischievous smile.

He handed her a Muffin, Watching the look on her face go from one of amazement to disappointment, and His changed into a huge grin.

"Uh thanks Greg," she said placing her hand in his shoulder, then realizing wht she had just done moving it immediately to her side.

- - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

For a good hour they all were on the floor gushing their most embarrassing stories. Sara sat closest to the exit with Both greg and Grissom at her side. Cathrine sat on the other side of grissom.

"this one time I was sitting with my friends at lunch in grade eight, we were talking about who we had a crush on, and I was talking about mine. But of course natural to me, he came up behind me and heard the whole thing. He never talked to me for a week, it was so humilia---"

"HAHAHA oh my god. I knew it! Cath Shut up, Look at Greg and Sara!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More to come soon.

I promise its not that obvious what happens.


End file.
